La luz
by Nyeferes
Summary: Ella brillaba, pero no sabía si su luz provenía del sol o de la luna. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Mitología Griega" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**Disclaimer:**

 **"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este One-shot participa en el Reto: "Mitología Griega" del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".**

—Parece que este año tampoco van a florecer —comentó entre suspiros la joven mientras examinaba el pequeño estanque del jardín, dejando claro que la situación en verdad la ponía triste. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que las palabras que salieron de su boca estaban destinadas a sí misma, como si se tratase de un pensamiento en voz alta, pero Alma sabía que ella también las había dicho para a él. Porque así eran ellos…, eran dos seres distintos y a la vez eran uno mismo.

Alma la contempló por unos instantes, él era quien mejor sabía cuánto tiempo y trabajo duro les había dedicado a esas plantas, cuánto les había hablado, narrándoles su día a día, sin ahorrar detalles. Y allí, arrodillada a la orilla del estanque, con las palmas de las manos cubriendo parcialmente sus mejillas sonrosadas, daba la impresión de ser una inmaculada virgen profesando a su Dios. La cabellera rubia caía hasta por debajo de los hombros, cada hebra parecía un pequeño rayo de sol, luminoso, peligroso. Y ella era así, justo así, como un sol… pero nadie era tan tonto como para acercarse demasiado, todos sabían que, con sólo acercarse un poco de más, el sol quemaba.

— ¡Alma! —exclamó ella, sorprendiéndolo. Ahora tenía el dorso de las manos apoyados en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

Los pensamientos del chico habían anulado su percepción del presente, por ello se había exaltado al oír y ver a su hermana, quien parecía levemente enojada. Ella solía ser cálida, pero cuando alguien no le prestaba la atención que creía merecer se volvía algo temperamental… Sobre todo cuando ese "alguien" era su gemelo. Pero su forma de actuar era la sumativa del sobreprotector cuidado de su hermano, él siempre estaba ahí para ella. Siempre.

—Apenas está terminando la primavera —observó Alma usando un suave tono de voz, ese que usaba cuando necesitaba persuadirla —, dales su espacio, tal vez estás demasiado pendiente de ellas.

—Hum… —la rubia torció ligeramente sus labios sonrosados, demostrando que no estaba muy conforme con la frase escuchada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas no salieran como quería.

—Tal vez el próximo año —le sonrió, y la vio sentarse junto al estanque otra vez —. Iré a preparar un poco de té, ¿vienes luego?

La chica asintió sin escuchar realmente lo que su hermano le decía, sus ojos se quedaron prendidos, por varios minutos, de cada tallo que se alzaba hasta las grandes hojas, y supo que había anochecido cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Ya casi llegaba el verano, pero las noches no dejaban de ser frías… Tal vez por eso no florecían, tal vez necesitaban calor, o un poco de amor… de alguien que amara de verdad.

—Amor… —murmuró dándose calor, frotándose los antebrazos con las manos.

Alma estaba confundido, ella no era un sol, ella no irradiaba calor, ella realmente no brillaba, ella no tenía luz propia, ella era como la luna y por eso los lotos no florecían.

* * *

—Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo —escuchó decir a una anciana y el joven giró el rostro —, lamento si vine en un mal momento.

Alma dejó el arco y las flechas a un lado y sonrió.

—No se preocupe, ya he practicado demasiado. ¿Quiere beber un poco de té?

—Sería muy amable de tu parte.

—Usted ha venido hasta acá, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pase por aquí.

El joven guió a la mujer hasta dentro del templo mayor. Dentro de la enorme estructura había decenas de habitaciones, pero Alma prefería una pequeña sala que tenía vista al estanque del jardín, donde su hermana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Lamento que haya tenido que venir hasta acá, deberá saber que, por nuestra condición de sacerdotes, no se nos permite salir del templo con frecuencia —explicó él mientras le indicaba educadamente dónde sentarse.

—Claro que lo sé, y lo entiendo también, no tienes de qué preocuparte, estas piernas aún resisten subir unos cuántos escaloncitos.

—Admiro su sentido del optimismo —vertió la infusión en ambas tazas y se sentó frente a la mujer —, cada vez que tengo que ir al pueblo me parece el más cruel castigo.

Ambos rieron.

—Es por mi hermana —comentó el joven hablando en un tono más bajo del normal —. Está preocupada porque los lotos del jardín no florecen, y a ella le da mucha ilusión ver sus flores este verano. Sé que usted conoce a ese hombre que cultiva un jardín renombrado… —elevó sus ojos hacia una parte del techo, como si estuviese tratando de recordar un nombre.

—El Maestro Zhu —intervino la anciana.

—Exacto. No lo he visto en persona, pero se comenta que su jardín de lotos es una atracción muy famosa a la que concurren decenas de personas cada verano.

—Jamás en tu vida vas a ver algo más hermoso que ese jardín, joven —dijo la mujer con los ojos cristalizados —. Cuando llegas a ese lugar, la paz domina tu alma, es un sitio mágico… Como si el mismísimo Dios estuviese ahí.

El joven asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿puede indicarme cómo llegar a ese sitio? Quiero pedirle a ese hombre unos consejos para los lotos de mi hermana.

—El Maestro Zhu no abre las puertas de su casa hasta que comienza el verano, será difícil localizarlo antes de que ese tiempo llegue —le advirtió.

La mujer trazó un par de líneas en un papel y, tras dejar escritas algunas indicaciones en el mismo, le entregó aquella suerte de mapa. Alma lo guardó en un cajón.

—Iré en el momento adecuado —sonrió y le obsequió un amuleto —. Es para la protección de su hogar.

—Joven Monje, no es necesario —dijo la mujer.

—Acéptelo, por favor, y muchas gracias por su ayuda —Alma hizo una reverencia, la mujer lo imitó y luego le dio un sorbo a la taza.

Él no se había dado cuenta, pero la mujer se había percatado de la forma en la que Alma observaba a la rubia que estaba sentada a la orilla del estanque. Ella, quien sólo tenía ojos para sus plantas.

Aquella misma tarde Alma le contó a su hermana sobre el Maestro Zhu, también le enseñó el mapa que lo guiaría a su casa, las noticias pusieron a la chica muy ansiosa. Su gemelo debió trabajar mucho para convencerla de que no era conveniente que saliera al exterior, debía resguardar su esencia pura dentro del templo, él tomaría las precauciones necesarias y rendiría ofrendas a los dioses para que no tomaran represalias. Pero ella no esperaría tanto tiempo. No podía pasar nada tan malo, ¿o sí? Sólo sería cuestión de poco tiempo, saldría del templo y volvería tan pronto que nadie notaría su ausencia. Tomó el mapa, su arco y aljaba, se puso una capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza, ocultando las ropas que evidenciaban su condición de sacerdotisa y abandonó el templo en medio de la madrugada.

* * *

Ya había comenzado el verano cuando Alma le comunicó a su hermana que saldría del templo para ir a pedir el consejo del Maestro Zhu. Él esperaba ver emoción en los ojos de la chica, o tal vez que lo abrazara como agradecimiento, pero nada de eso pasó.

—No es necesario —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que él jamás había visto, una sonrisa preciosa… —, han florecido esta mañana.

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó, sorprendido.

La rubia guió a su hermano hasta el estanque y le enseñó las hermosas flores en su esplendor.

— ¿No es maravilloso? Esperé tanto tiempo por esto —dijo ella, volviendo a sonreír.

Entonces Alma notó algo extraño, se acercó hasta tenerla frente a frente y sujetó la cara de su gemela desde la barbilla. Su suave y blanca piel, sus ojos cristalinos, sus deliciosas mejillas rosadas, sus labios rojizos… rotos.

— ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó enfocado sólo en los labios contrarios,en la manera que su boca parecía llamarlo, en la forma que temblaban… ¿de miedo?

Ella se cubrió los labios con las manos y retrocedió un paso.

—Sí, me golpeé con…

—No parece un golpe —dijo sin dejarla terminar la frase.

Alma iba a continuar hablando pero oyó un ruido que le llamó la atención.

— ¡Es un golpe! —exclamó modulando exageradamente la voz. El ojiazul se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para indicarle que se callara. Agudizó el oído, persiguiendo el sonido, y llegó al cuarto de su hermana, quien iba caminando detrás del muchacho.

— ¿Hay algo en tu cuarto? —preguntó antes de entrar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero el llanto canino del otro lado de la puerta corrediza refutaba su respuesta. El joven deslizó la puerta y un pequeño cachorro se lanzó rápidamente a los pies de la muchacha, moviendo su feliz cola de un lado a otro.

— ¿Es tuyo? —cuestionó mirándola fríamente.

—No…

—Entonces se irá a la calle —resolvió estirando el brazo, amagando capturar al cachorro.

La joven tomó al can entre sus brazos, como protegiéndolo.

—Sí es mío —asumió con evidente temor, jamás había visto a su hermano tan… temperamental.

— ¿Y entonces por qué lo escondías?

—Pensé que te negarías a conservarlo —apretó sus labios y también al cachorro más contra su pecho.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo encontré cerca del árbol sagrado —respondió rápidamente. Vio a Alma enarcar una ceja, escéptico.

—Entonces estás diciendo que el cachorro subió, por su cuenta, los casi quinientos escalones hasta el templo —había ironía en su voz.

—No lo sé, no sé cómo llegó o quién lo trajo, yo sólo lo encontré…

Alma se dio cuenta de que ella le mentía, también de que ella estaba temblando ligeramente, sobre todo cuando él estiró la mano hasta su cara para darle una seca caricia.

—No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo del perro.

* * *

Ambos llegaron al mundo una tarde demasiado cálida para el venidero invierno, la luna y el sol se paseaban por el cielo como si bautizaran con su presencia a los niños recién nacidos. La madre no esperaba tener gemelos, pero al verlos percibió algo especial. A los dos los llamó Alma, ambos eran uno solo. Él siempre había estado ahí para ella, rondándola, cuidándola, protegiéndola… aunque no fuese necesario. Desde pequeños habían sido inseparables, hacían todo juntos, hasta compartían el nombre, ¿qué otra prueba se necesitaba para confirmar que eran el uno para el otro? Se había encargado de generar una dependencia hacia él, de obligarla indirectamente a necesitarlo, por eso creía que nada se le escapaba, que ella le confiaba todos sus secretos pero…

—Ya no lo soporto más, Yuu —sollozó.

Escondido la vio rodear el cuello de otro muchacho con sus brazos, la vio hundir la cara en su pecho, la escuchó confesarle sus miedos, la escuchó prometerle que se escaparía junto a él antes de que el verano acabara, antes de que los pétalos cayeran. La sangre en sus venas drenó con fuerza, empujando la ira, los celos, la oscuridad. Ella era un sol, era su sol, pero si no estaba junto a él, si deseaba huir de su lado, entonces…

Regresó al templo. La luz de la luna llena alumbraba aquel pequeño estanque, regalándole una visión perfecta del estado de las flores, aún faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que los pétalos cayeran, no permitiría que la promesa de su hermana se cumpliera.

La joven regresó al templo antes del amanecer, buscó al cachorro sin encontrarlo, aquel que había hallado perdido la primera noche que salió de sus límites, aquel que pertenecía al muchacho que le generaría el sentimiento desconocido del amor. El joven resultó ser aprendiz del Maestro Zhu, y al estar el anciano algo desgastado le encomendó a su pupilo enseñarle el arte de los lotos a la sacerdotisa. No fue difícil que se enamoraran, pero tampoco fue fácil hacer que el corazón del muchacho se abriera. Mas un día, cuando ella lo visitó para contarle que los lotos habían comenzado a florecer, sus sentimientos también lo hicieron. Él le había confiado el cachorro para que lo cuidase, ella lo abrazaba y mimaba cuando no podían estar juntos.

Preocupada por la ausencia del perro no pudo conciliar el sueño, menos aún cuando recordó el tono en el que su hermano le había dicho que se encargarían de él. ¿Había sonreído...?

—Alma —la nombró su gemelo, logrando sobresaltarla. Ella estaba sentada junto al estanque, perdida en su pensamientos —, tienes ojeras, ¿no has dormido bien?

Ella intentó sonreírle.

—No mucho, parece que el cachorro ha escapado, ¿lo has visto?

— ¿Escapó? —la observó asentir, decaída — Es una pena, parecías muy encariñada con ese perro.

La rubia apretó los labios.

—Por eso no quería que tuvieras un perro, los perros no pecan de fidelidad como dice la gente, al más mínimo descuido te traicionan y escapan.

Ella giró el rostro para ver la expresión del ojiazul, pero él estaba alejándose. ¿Acaso él lo sabía…? ¿Sabía que planeaba escaparse?

* * *

Alma comenzó a frustrar los escapes nocturnos de su hermana, simplemente se quedaba despierto bebiendo té, leyendo, obstaculizando la salida. Entonces los pétalos comenzaron a caer, uno a uno, amontonándose en el agua del estanque. Ella, apagada, sin luz, sin calor, comenzó a demostrar su verdadera naturaleza: no era un sol, era una luna. Y a su hermano no le gustó nada descubrirlo, no soportaba que su gemela se oscureciera, ella no necesitaba otro sol que la hiciera brillar, sólo lo necesitaba a él, ¿por qué no se daba por enterada?

Se sentó a su lado, pasó algo de tiempo hasta que rompió el silencio.

—Te ves muy decaída estos días —comentó, pero ella no le respondió, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada —. ¿Es por el perro?

Ella apretó los dientes, era como si su hermano, al decir "perro", se refiriera a Yuu y no a su mascota.

—Ya casi acaba el verano —continuó diciendo, ya que ella no hablaba —, ¿quieres ir a ver los lotos del Maestro Zhu?

El corazón de la chica palpitó, sólo entonces ella lo miró. Era su oportunidad de ver a su amado otra vez.

— ¿Es eso posible? ¿De verdad me llevarías? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Claro que sí, sólo si prometes alegrarte —ella asintió repetidas veces —. Iremos mañana mismo —se puso de pie —. Iré a orar a los dioses, deberías hacerlo tú también luego, entiendo que estés triste pero no olvides que eres una sacerdotisa, es nuestro deber continuar con el legado de nuestros padres.

—Sí, lo haré —respondió sin estar muy convencida.

El muchacho se alejó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, ella no pensó en ningún momento que iba caminando en línea recta hacia la trampa de su hermano, estaba inmersa en sus ilusiones de amor.

* * *

—Debes estar nerviosa, es la primera vez que sales del templo —dijo Alma afirmando la aljaba sobre su hombro.

—Un poco —mintió ella mordiéndose el labio.

—Espera un momento aquí, olvidé algo.

La chica se quedó junto a la escalinata esperando el regreso de su hermano. Por un instante tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, pero aguardó obediente hasta que lo vio regresar. El camino fue silencioso, cuando llegaron a la morada del anciano se encontraron con las puertas cerradas.

—Qué extraño, según me comentaron debería tener las puertas abiertas hasta el final del verano —murmuró el chico, llamando a la puerta.

Esperaron unos momentos hasta que el anciano hizo presencia.

—Está cerrado —dijo pesadamente sin mirar a los visitantes.

— ¿Podríamos ver los lotos, señor? —preguntó el chico.

—Ya no hay lotos que ver, ya casi todos los pétalos han caído —añadió aún sin quitar la vista del suelo.

—Por favor, es importante —agregó el joven.

—Disculpe, joven, no estoy en condiciones de recibir visitas —y cerró la puerta.

Alma miró a su hermana.

—Lo siento. Tal vez el próximo verano —le dijo.

Los gemelos iniciaron el retorno al templo, ya casi terminaban de subir las escaleras de piedra cuando Alma volvió a hablar.

—Entonces los rumores eran ciertos —el comentario llamó la atención de la joven —. Dicen que el anciano tenía un pupilo, un chico muy joven, como de nuestra edad.

— ¿Qué rumores…?

—Oh, algo terrible… Dicen que encontraron al chico muerto a causa de la picadura de un escorpión, realmente una tragedia.

Las piernas de la chica temblaron, pero continuó caminando, paso a paso, sin terminar de digerir lo dicho por su gemelo.

Al llegar al estanque sintió náuseas, sobre el agua flotaba el cuerpo del cachorro. Se derrumbó ahí mismo, desahogando su dolor en un llanto sin fin.

"¿Por qué sucedían esas cosas?" Se preguntó. Entonces varias frases y situaciones acudieron a su mente...

Alma sonriendo, algo perturbador, diciendo que se encargarían del perro, Alma leyendo, en la madrugada, textos sobre escorpiones, Alma… Alma.

Se durmió llorando y despertó a la medianoche. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron los pétalos de sus flores flotando en el estanque, vacío, el cachorro ya no estaba allí. Pensó, tal vez, que la luna había escuchado sus rezos, se había compadecido de su dolor y se lo había llevado consigo al vasto cielo, porque aquella noche algunas estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Las lágrimas volvieron a empaparle el rostro cuando creyó ver a su amado, allí, en el manto azul, junto a su cachorro. Tanto lloró y tanto imploró a los dioses abandonar ese cuerpo terrenal que se convirtió en luz de luna justo cuando el último pétalo de una flor cayó en el estanque.

* * *

 **Como verán, elegí el mito de Artemisa y Orión. Aproveché a mi favor las diferentes versiones del mito, ya que existen más de tres y todas tienen desenlaces diferentes.**

 **Elegí este mito porque Artemisa es mi diosa favorita, pero eso no hizo que escribir el one-shoot fuese más fácil... Primeramente porque, al adaptar el mito, debía encajar a los personajes de -man con las características de los dioses, y eso resultó complicado. Segundo, porque no sabía a quién usar como representación de Apolo, el hermano de Artemisa. Esto último lo solucioné gracias a una amiga, quien me hizo pensar en Alma (hombre) para aprovechar la dualidad de este personaje en sus dos facetas (la masculina y la femenina). Espero que no haya resultado tan Ooc, hice mi esfuerzo, pero ustedes dirán.**

 **Sin más nada que agregar, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
